


Best Way To Start and End a Birthday

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polygamy, probably missing more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Eren is in a relationship with Levi, Erwin and Mike.</p><p>And this is how Eren spent his birthday...</p><p>(a late birthday 'present' for Eren... I guess...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Way To Start and End a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is one of the lovechild between me and [Renn](http://rennslyaer.co.vu) (I just wanted a fic where Eren sleeps with everyone, Renn was the one who fueled the whole polygamy relationship). Of course, out of all those ideas we had (which were more on the plot side), the porn-filled one is the one to get written. OTL
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Obviously unbeta'ed  
> 2 Polygamy Ahoy (LevixEren, MikexErwin, MikexEren, ErwinxEren, Mike-ErwinxEren)  
> 3 Eren gets all the love  
> 4 Heavy on the LevixEren  
> 5 Slight MikexErwin at the end  
> 6 Light in dialogue (almost non-existent dialogue, really)
> 
> Some things to take note about this AU:  
> 1 Eren and Levi are living together and Levi is like Eren's 'number 1' lover or something like that  
> 2 Mike and Erwin are married  
> 3 Levi and Eren have an 'open' relationship but it's really just Eren being in a relationship with Erwin and Mike  
> 4 Eren was already in an open relationship with Erwin and Mike before he met Levi  
> 5 Levi is friends with Mike and Erwin before he met Eren  
> 6 This pretty much states EREN SLEPT AROUND IN THE PAST

There were many ways for people to wake up the morning of their birthday. Some wake up to the sound of their loved ones singing happy birthday as they deliver the cake to the birthday celebrant's room (preferably on-key but there have been cases of off-key birthday songs but, hey, it's the thought that counts). Others wake up because of their god damn alarm to start another normal day as a working slav- responsible member of society, hopefully get a birthday muffin from their colleagues as a consolation prize. Others were unlucky enough to set their facebook notification to ring in the loudest volume and get bombarded by family, friends, colleagues, associates, strangers they only met once but found them in facebook and they didn't want to seem like total assholes for not accepting their friend request, at fucking 12 o'clock because they thought it would be thoughtful and/or awesome to do that shit.

  
  


And there are those super lucky enough to wake up because their lover is giving them a blowjob.

  
  


Which was how Eren woke up that morning.

  
  


Eren had to be honest about it. Waking up to the feeling of Levi's mouth on his dick, sucking him while his fingers were deep inside his ass was one of the best way to wake up to.

  
  


Rough morning sex was even better.

  
  


Levi coming inside him and keeping all that cum with a butt plug?

  
  


Best. Morning. Ever.

  
  


Eren's not going to even deny it. He's probably one of the most perverted and disgusting person in the world. He had made peace with it back in high school when he realized how he had enjoyed spending an entire night getting screwed by the entire football team.

  
  


So, yeah, he enjoys a lot of perverse activities.

  
  


The great thing about Levi is that the older man held similar 'interest'.

  
  


Pffftt.

  
  


Screw flowery words.

  
  


Eren is more than happy to announce that Levi was a disgusting perverted old man just like him... minus the old man part.

  
  


And that was how Eren spent his morning. Getting a blowjob, having rough morning sex then kissing Levi goodbye and getting reminded by Levi about their date with Erwin and Mike later that night.

  
  


It was a Monday but he had asked for a day off because, hell, it's his birthday, screw being a responsible adult.

  
  


He was a bit sad that he wouldn't get to see the brats he was in charge with for the day but he had lots of people to talk to.

  
  


The morning of his birthday, he ate cereal and drank orange juice, indulged in eating the red velvet cupcake Levi had secretly bought for him last night, watched the latest episode of one of the shows he was currently trying to get updated to, wish he could bitchslap the stupid bitch in the show before skyping with his parents.

  
  


The time difference between him and his parents meant that it was the night of his birthday there so he was greeted with a loving 'happy birthday' from his mom and a gentle smile from his dad.

  
  


They asked what his plans was for his birthday which he answered vaguely with a birthday lunch with his friends and dinner with his lovers.

  
  


His mother asked if that dashing handsome man was going to be there (her mother's nickname for either Erwin or Mike... depending on the context). His dad tried to remind her that the dashing handsome man was their son's lover. His mother had retorted that, at least, he was getting some Yeager love.

  
  


Eren was torn between saying “Ooohh, buurrrnnn” to his father or be mortified by the fact that his parents are pretty much talking about their sex life (or lack of it) in front of their son as casual as one would talk about the cute puppy they had seen in the neighbor's house one time.

  
  


Fortunately, Eren was able to tactically change the subject (as tactical as the phrase “sooo, putting your sex life aside” can be) to a more PG subject. They talked about what's happening to each other. He found out his father's clinic has a new doctor so his father may have more time to try and get some Yeager love (“Too much information, dad!”). He found out his mother had made lasagna that day to celebrate Eren's birthday (“I made it with lots of cheese, just the way you like it, honey”) which only made Eren crave for cheezy lasagna. Of course, his parents were assholes who enjoy seeing Eren suffer so they showed him some of the cheezy lasagna leftovers. There was so much cheese that Eren couldn't even see the other layers.

  
  


Fuck it.

  
  


He was going to make cheezy lasagna tomorrow.

  
  


Eren talked about how he had received a bouquet of flowers from the class he was in charge of last Friday since they know he was taking the day off today. There had been a letter between the flowers filled with small messages from his entire class. It was such a nice gesture. Even if most of them were just simple 'happy birthday, Mr. Yeager', it still made him smile the entire day.

  
  


His father had guessed that Eren had cried.

  
  


Eren vehemently denied it.

  
  


His mother had commented that Eren was being too suspiciously overly defensive about it.

  
  


Had they not been his parents, he would have told them to go screw themselves. (Maybe that would help in their lack of sex life as well)

  
  


Unfortunately, he still loved his jerk parents so all he could do was try to defend himself.

  
  


He did not cry.

  
  


No.

  
  


Really.

  
  


He didn't.

  
  


They spent more than an hour just talking about random shit happening in their life. His parents asked how Levi is doing. They asked about Mikasa and Armin. Once more, his mother asked how that dashing handsome couple was (in her own words 'that dashing couple you managed to snag'). Eren tried to answer all of their questions and asked how they were doing as well.

  
  


They finally ended the call when it was getting too late in his parent's timezone. Eren said goodbye, promising to call them next weekend, preferably with Mikasa or with Levi so that he could have back up when his parents decide to tease him.

  
  


Who was he kidding?

  
  


If Mikasa or Levi were with him, they would totally side with his parents and tag team him to total defeat.

  
  


Noticing the time, Eren made sure their dog had food and water before leaving the apartment to meet up with his friends.

  
  


His lunch party was a loud and merry event.

  
  


They had decided to spend it in Eren's favorite restaurant. Eren likes the restaurant because it was close to their apartment, had good food and reasonable price. The staff and owner knew Eren already so they were allowed to be louder than normally accepted. His lunch party started with a loud happy birthday song courtesy of his friends (and the staff as well) with Reiner, Connie and Jean singing the loudest as soon as he walked inside. Eren couldn't help but laugh out loud at how off-key Reiner was singing.

  
  


No alcohol was involved since most of them still needed to return to work. They bombarded Eren with presents of varying sizes and practicality. They talked about the weirdest and most screwed up things Eren did while having lunch. Considering it was Eren, their reminiscent turned rated R soon enough.

  
  


Thankfully, Historia had managed to turn the conversation to a family friendly topic of what's going on with everyone at the moment.

  
  


Eren knew he was blessed to have friends who accepted him. Especially since he was pretty sure he had slept with all of the guys currently sitting on the table.

  
  


Unfortunately, most of them only had an hour for their lunch break so they couldn't spend too much time with one another. They did make plans to have an actual birthday party for Eren that Friday night back in Eren and Levi's place. Eren had them swear they will not make too much mess and they will help clean up afterwards.

  
  


Since everyone knew how frightening Levi could be when it concerns the cleanliness of their apartment, they swore they will do everything in their power to keep the apartment clean with a serious expression one may see in the faces of soldiers prepared to die.

  
  


Armin and Mikasa walked with Eren back to his apartment, carrying Eren's gifts. Of course, Eren had tried to stop them since they still had work but the two just said that they had their respective boss' permission to be late.

  
  


Eren believed Armin's response.

  
  


Mikasa's... not too much...

  
  


Once he said goodbye to both of them, getting Mikasa to promise him she would stay after the party so she could talk to his parents Saturday morning and making plans with Armin to go with him to the upcoming sci-fi film that was going to be shown in theaters next Thursday, Eren spent a few hours just lounging in their apartment, putting his newly acquired gifts in places where they wouldn't look so out of place... except Connie's customized bobbing head doll made in Eren's likeness.

  
  


There was no place in the entire apartment where that silly gift wouldn't stand out.

  
  


At least their dog seemed to like it.

  
  


After half an hour of debating where he should place the bobbing head doll (he decided on placing in the bedside table next to where Levi usually leaves his phone when he sleeps so that Levi would be able to see it), he took their dog out for a walk. They went to a nearest park and Eren sat on one of the benches because he suddenly got a call from Isabel who apparently had barged in on Farlan's place so they could both greet him.

  
  


Isabel and Farlan both greeted him a happy birthday. They talked (well, Isabel and Eren mostly talked. Farlan listened, made comments here and there) about how things were. Eren may or may have not sorta kinda most probably pushed Isabel and Farlan into visiting them for a holiday or something.

  
  


Oh boy.

  
  


Hopefully, he can distract Levi with hot rough sex when he tells him that one.

  
  


It's not that Levi doesn't like his childhood friends. He might not show it since he's one of the most socially awkward person Eren had ever known but he knows that underneath that grumpy murderous exterior, Levi adores both of them a lot and that he quite relief that Eren liked his childhood friends.

  
  


What Levi didn't like was the fact that every time Eren spent time with Isabel and Farlan, Eren got to hear more embarrassing stories about Levi's youth he would rather keep hidden in a 15 meter hole covered with concrete and a big ass boulder.

  
  


After saying goodbye to Isabel and Farlan, Eren and their dog returned back to the comforts of their apartment. Eren checked his social networking sites, thanked everyone who greeted him a happy birthday, answered a text from Mina with an attached picture of his fellow teachers in front of a blackboard with the words 'Happy Birthday, Eren' written in nice cursive letters, and finally started to prepare for his dinner date.

  
  


Since Erwin planned the entire thing, Eren made sure to look presentable with a teal long sleeve boat neck shirt and nice black pants that hugged his ass. He wore a black collared shirt over it in case their dinner was somewhere with a dress code but did not button the shirt. He grabbed the black suit jacket on his way out of the room, made sure there was food in their dog's bowl and water in the other bowl, and wore his black dress shoes.

  
  


Being the cheap bastard he is, Eren took the train to the station nearest to where Levi worked. He walked for fifteen minutes until he reached the huge ass building where Levi's company rents five floors. Eren got to the elevator without any problems, reached the management floor, got greeted by the receptionists who both greeted him a happy birthday.

  
  


Before he could reach Levi's office, his lover's team had dragged him towards their cubicles and had wished him a happy birthday. Petra even gave him a small box filled with cookies. He finally managed to get away from them when he heard Levi call him from the door leading to his office.

  
  


Eren went to his office and, the moment Eren closed the door behind him, Levi had pressed him against the door and kissed him. Eren moaned against his kiss and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Once they were out of breath, Levi finally pulled away, biting Eren on the neck before whispering 'happy birthday'. Eren laughed and commented how that was the nicest way he was ever greeted a happy birthday the entire day.

  
  


Levi gave him a big bag filled with wrapped presents. Apparently Levi's subordinates and Hange, who had come to visit Levi during his lunch break, had left Eren's presents to Levi. Eren made sure to thank Petra and the others on their way out.

  
  


They went to the second basement level where Levi always parked his car. Eren placed the paper bag in the back-sit before going to the passenger's side. While Levi drove towards the restaurant Erwin had reserved (Eren had no idea where it was going to be), Eren thanked Hange via Skype.

  
  


Levi asked him how his day was. Eren told him about the cheezy lasagna his mother had traitorously showed him (“Oh, stop smirking, Levi. You cannot comprehend how divine the sight of that melting cheese was”), his friends plans on throwing a birthday party this Friday in their apartment (“I made them promise, don't worry. You should have seen how serious they were when they promised to not make too much mess. You would think I ordered them to run across a minefield or something”) and, unfortunately, blurt out how he may have suggested Isabel and Farlan to visit them during the holidays (“Once we get back home, I am going to train that mouth of yours, you shitty brat”).

  
  


Okay. That last one certainly sounds less of a punishment and more of an enjoyable reward.

  
  


The restaurant turned out to be a cozy seaside restaurant an hour away from Levi's workplace by car. The reservation was made in the name of Erwin Smith and they were escorted to one of the outside table, overlooking the beach. The exterior of the restaurant was filled with colorful lights. The view obviously would have been so much nicer during the time the sun was up but Eren had always been a sucker for the beach so obviously he loved it regardless of the time and the visibility. Erwin and Mike were already waiting for them and Mike got up, pulling Eren's sit for him.

  
  


Dinner was pretty normal. Erwin had asked how Eren's day was. Eren told them the same thing he told Levi. Erwin had chuckled about the cheezy lasagna. Mike and Levi had smirked at it. Eren swore he will make them understand the awesomeness of cheezy lasagna. He invited them to the birthday party this Friday but Erwin was going to be in a business trip overseas starting this upcoming Wednesday and Mike's work is prone to having sudden changes depending on how much of an assholes the next threat to the country was going to be. Mike did promise to try and stop by if he wasn't too busy. He told them about Isabel and Farlan visiting them during the upcoming holiday. Erwin suggested they visit the pastry store that recently opened since Isabel had a sweet tooth. According to Nile's wife, the pastries there was 'to die for'.

  
  


Before long, they had finished their dinner and the staff brought a deliciously looking strawberry shortcake. The staff sang happy birthday to Eren and Eren managed to blow all the candles in his first try. Erwin had asked what he had wished for and Eren simply said that he can't say it or it won't come true.

  
  


After the finishing the cake, they walked for a couple of minutes towards a small cottage overlooking the beach. Apparently, Erwin had rent the cottage for the entire night which didn't really surprise Eren. Erwin had always been the one to plan this kind of thing.

  
  


The cottage was a bit small. There was a living room, a kitchen that doubled as an eating area, a small ass bathroom and one bedroom.

  
  


At least the bed was big enough for the four of them.

  
  


All of their clothes were neatly folded on top of the table... thanks to Levi.

  
  


Sure, Eren was sitting between Mike and Erwin, his legs resting on Mike's shoulders while Mike thrust the butt plug in and out of him. Erwin left soft kisses from his left shoulder to the left side of his neck while he played with his nipples, pinching and twisting them which made Eren mewl and arch his back. Levi was on Eren's right, occupying his mouth with Eren's or the other side of Eren's neck and shoulder while his hand slowly pumped Eren's cock.

  
  


It didn't take too long for Eren's hole to finally be filled with Mike's cock.

  
  


Eren couldn't help the gasp that left his lips when he left Mike enter him while the butt plug was still inside him. Mike grabbed hold of Eren's legs while Erwin parted Eren's ass cheeks. Eren could only keep his mouth open and stare at the ceiling as he felt Levi's free hand began thrusting the butt plug in him each time Mike would pull out. Eren began moaning shamelessly when Mike started picking up the pace. Erwin pushed him gently so he was grabbing onto Mike and Levi pulled the butt plug fully out.

  
  


“AAAHH!” Eren couldn't stop the loud scream that escaped his lips when he felt Erwin's cock slid inside him, taking the place of the butt plug. Eren dug his nails on Mike's back as both men began thrusting inside him, not even giving him a chance to get used to the feeling of two dicks inside of him.

  
  


It's not his first time but Eren's body will probably never get used to the feeling of getting filled up by two big cocks at the same time. Soon enough, the initial pain was replaced by pleasure and Eren continued to moan as the force of Erwin's and Mike's thrusts had Eren bobbing up and down.

  
  


Eren felt a hand tug his hair and forced him to turn to his right. His cheek lightly smacked against Levi's cock. He didn't even notice when Levi had stood on the bed. Eren raised his head to dazedly stare at Levi.

  
  


“Remember what I told you back in the car?” Levi teasingly asked with a smirk.

  
  


Had Eren's mind not currently clouded by pleasure, he would have retorted that they weren't back home.

  
  


But, in his current state of mind, the only thing Eren could do was lick Levi's cock and before taking the head in his mouth. Eren licked the underside while sucking the head. Eren relaxed his mouth and rested his right hand on Levi's hip before trying to take in Levi's entire cock in his mouth. He wasn't even half way there when he started to choke, tears forming in his eyes. He felt Levi's grip on his hair tightened and he moaned as Levi used his grip on Eren's hair to move Eren's head. Eren closed his eyes and shamelessly moaned, finding pleasure in the feeling of Levi's cock in his mouth.

  
  


With Levi fucking his mouth, Eren's moans became muffled and all he could do was let the three men move his body to their liking. Eren groaned when he left someone began pumping his cock. Experience told Eren it was Mike who was taking care of his neglected cock.

  
  


A few pumps from Mike, Mike's and Erwin's fast and erratic movement and Levi's rough thrusts was all Eren needed to come, squeezing Mike and Erwin while taking Levi as deep as he could, tears falling from his eyes as he lightly choked. Erwin held Eren tightly and bit his shoulder as he came inside Eren next. Mike was able to get a few more thrusts before finally coming inside Eren as well. Levi came shortly after, pulling Eren's mouth off his dick and cumming on Eren's face.

  
  


Spent and tired, Erwin fell on top of Eren and Mike. Levi managed to pull Eren from being sandwiched between the married couple. Without Eren between them, Mike wrapped his arms around Erwin and pulled him closer, kissing the top of Erwin's head. Levi fell next to Mike, taking Eren with him. Eren couldn't help but laugh tiredly as he fell on top of Levi, cum from the three of them dripping out of his ass. He crawled towards Mike and kissed Erwin on the lips before doing the same to Mike.

  
  


Mike smirked and commented, “You should probably wipe the cum off your face.”

  
  


Eren grinned cheekily and replied, “I kinda think it suits me.”

  
  


Erwin laughed and retorted, “You covered in our cum is definitely one of the best look you ever had.”

  
  


Levi groaned and tiredly commented, “That's disgusting.”

  
  


Eren rolled back towards Levi and kissed him on the lips before rolling towards Mike once more. He settled on the small space between Levi and Mike, lying on his side while Levi pressed against his back. He rested his head on Mike's shoulder and loosely wrapped an arm on Erwin's shoulder. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and kissed the nape of his neck before whispering, “Happy birthday, brat.”

  
  


Eren grinned and closed his eyes as he commented, “This has got to be the best birthday I ever had.”

  
  


He didn't need to open his eyes to know Erwin was smirking when he said, “I think we can find a way to top this next year.”

  
  


Well now.

  
  


Eren can't wait how they plan to top this next year.

  
  


It seemed his future birthdays are bound to be much, much more enjoyable from now on.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously left work as soon as possible to start this shit and hopefully finish it before Eren's birthday end here in my timezone. I was a few minutes late. XD
> 
> Oh well. It's still Eren's birthday out there XD 
> 
> I am such a responsible adult. Staying up late to write gay porn when I need to wake up early tomorrow to work. ^w^()  
> This shows how much I love you, Eren~! (by making you have sex with lots of dudes both as a backstory and the main plot)
> 
> I hope the lack of dialogue was okay. I wanted to do something different since I'm usually dialogue driven (plus, this was written under time pressure XD)
> 
> Probably going to be asked: **"Will there be a continuation?"**  
>  Short answer: *shrug* Maybe. I don't know. Tell [Renn](http://rennslyaer.co.vu) to bother me for a continuation XD


End file.
